SIN MIEDO
by surizuice
Summary: Que pasaria si antepones responsabilidades que no te corresponden a tus deseos y dejas de vivir... H/Hr un AU obviamente. con un toque de humor jejejeje -- mala en sumary, pero pasen a ver que les parece.
1. Chapter 1

HOLAS ES MI PRIMER FIC UN AU SIN MAGIA

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ROWLING, LA WARNWER Y ETC.

se que es chiquito , pero los siguientes seran mas larguitos jejejejejeje

espero les guste

* * *

SIN MIEDO H/Hr AU

Por surizuice

CAPITULO 1

No sirve de nada Luna, me siento igual de deprimida.

Creo que no debí venir, no soy una buena compañía, lo siento amiga por amargar nuestro primer viaje en crucero — Decía una linda castaña de hermosos ojos color chocolate.

¿Que creías Hermione, que lo ibas a llenar de un día para otro?

No amiga esto lleva su tiempo, déjate mimar y relájate, ¿quien sabe? A lo mejor tenemos suerte y sacamos provecho de esto, anda pon tu mejor sonrisa— Hermy curvo apenas sus labios.

Eso es lo mejor que tienes, tu puedes linda, confía en ti como yo lo hago—Le animaba una rubia bajita de ojos color mar.

Sonríe y veras como tu vida empezara a cambiar, intenta otra vez, hazlo por mí— Dijo Luna haciendo pucheritos y poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado, logrando hacerla reír.

¡Ay Luna! que haría sin ti, abrazándola tempestivamente y mirando ambas el hermoso atardecer que se les ofrecía desde la proa del trasatlántico.

Era una sorpresa que luna le había regalado por cumplir sus treinta años, toda una vida.

Se habían propuesto ya hace tiempo el hacer un viaje juntas y que mejor oportunidad que esa, para embarcarse en una aventura.

Por lo menos, para Hermione lo era, nunca había hecho o tomado algo especialmente para ella, se desvivía por su padre y su hermana, a demás de hacerse cargo de la casa,

De eso ya habían pasado dieciocho años desde la muerte de su madre al dar a luz a Ginny su hermana que ahora era ya mayor de edad.

A Luna la conoció en la misma dolorosa situación, talvez por eso se sentía tan identificada con ella y desde entonces la amistad surgió, su única verdadera amiga.

Pero al contrario de Hermy, llevaba una filosofía de vida muy especial, su lema "vive la vida ahora", pero no por eso menos responsable.

Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera feliz, al menos del todo feliz, ya que no le conocía en el tiempo de amistad de dos años, un novio o un amigo con derechos, ya que su poco tiempo que tenia Luna, después de trabajar de abogada y que era muy reducido se lo dedicaba a ella y eso la hacia sentirse egoísta, pero feliz a la vez.

En otra parte del barco

Vamos a caminar y a tomar un poco de aire, no es bueno que te la pases aquí encerrado

Harry, me preocupas amigo— Decía un pelirrojo de ojos azules.

Se que te afecto lo de tu hermano, pero la vida sigue y mas ahora que has heredado su titulo y… bueno tu sabes, debes afrentar el futuro.

Ron amigo eso es precisamente lo que me tiene así, como voy a… no tengo la mas remota idea de…

¿Has visto a Draco?— Preguntaba un pelinegro de ojos verdes con una cicatriz en la frente.

Necesito que arregle todo lo necesario, documentos, testamento y demás en cuanto lleguemos a Londres, debe estar todo listo.

No, no lo he visto en todo el día y la verdad creí que estaría aquí contigo, afinado los detalles antes de llegar, pero el muy… hijo de…

Ron pueden tratar de hacer tregua y llevarse mejor— estaba pidiendo, cuando vio que Ron iba a replicar, mejor déjalo así, ¿Qué piensas eh?

Que el muy maldito debe estar pasándola más que bien en cubierta, con un par de delanteras y traseras— moviendo las manos en el aire moldeando las formas femeninas,

Condenado rubio, no pierde el tiempo y nosotros aquí pasando hambres.

Haciendo reír a carcajada suelta al de ojos esmeralda y olvidando por un tiempo sus problemas.

* * *

hasta aqui que les parecio?

tenganme paciencia soy primeriza jejejejejeje

nos leemos pronto

besos

suri


	2. Chapter 2

Holasss aquí de nuevo gracias por lo que me dices Dragón Heart y no me molesta, de hecho tratare de complacerte, pero como te dije soy primeriza, así que tenme paciencia jejejeje, me anima mucho que hayas posteado y este capi te lo dedico con mucho cariño, espero te guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Era un viaje de trancisión y búsqueda según Luna, Hermione necesitaba algo así, para poder empezar una "nueva vida", habían viajado de Londres a Nueva York en avión un viaje de casi nueve horas, para después abordar el trasatlántico que las llevaría a casa.

Luna aparentemente lo había planeado todo, consiguió sus vacaciones para que concordaran con las de ser una maestra de primaria, empleo que le satisfacía mucho a Hermione. Así pues el verano seria solo de ellas, sesenta días, pero no iba hacer un camino fácil, y más cuando Hermy nunca se había separado por tanto tiempo de su familia, era como una niña pequeña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer, así que seria todo un reto que Luna estaba dispuesta a ganar.

Y así llego el último día del crucero y para cerrar con broche de oro el viaje, se llevaría a cabo un baile de disfraces, a la que todos estaban invitados, pero por supuesto Hermione no quería ir. Lo que no sabían era la sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

Apresúrate Hermy en media hora empieza el baile y tu no estas lista mujer, se que extrañas a tu padre y hermana. — decía parada en el marco de la puerta del camarote una hermosa rubia de pelo largo hasta las rodillas, Luna venia disfrazada de Rapunzel. — Pero preocupándote no ganaras nada y solo te sentirás mal, salvo que ginny queme la casa, claro eso seria una…

Luna no me ayudes.

Es una broma, ya en serio Hermy tienes que vivir y dejar vivir, tienes treinta años ya no eres una niña, aunque a veces te comportes como tal.

Gracias por tus ánimos Lu.

Deja atrás esos miedos y complejos o realmente te quedaras sola y no me refiero a que quedes sin familia o sin mi amistad, pero…

Tu me entiendes a lo que me refiero, eres mujer y el tic tac de tu vida se empieza asomar y… lo sientes ¿no es así?

Hermione solo asintió viendo fijamente por la ventanilla del camarote.

Debes salir y disfrutar de la vida que es maravillosa, ahora que todavía eres joven y no digo que seas una vieja, bueno un poquito.

Amiga, no te prometo que no habrá días grises, pero sin ellos uno no crece y madura, claro que a mi me falta un poquito mas madurar, jejejejeje en fin.

¿Qué acaso no te gustaría encontrar a un chico? Digo a un hombre, que te hiciera compañía, te cuidara, te abrazara, te besara, te folla…

¡Luna!

Lo siento, pero creí que seguías distraída. Hermione, eres virgen, y hablas a la defensiva porque nos has experimentado y…

La verdad ¿nunca te has enamorado alguna vez? ¿No sueñas con sentir y amanecer con un hombre a lado tuyo? Talvez tener un hijo, una hermosa casa con jardín y chance un lindo perrito.— ahora si que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, sabia muy bien que Hermy evadía siempre ese tipo de preguntas, pero esta vez no la iba dejar escapar, aunque se fuera el barco a pique, le sacaría la verdad.

Si no hacia algo rápido, la pequeña rubia sabría lo que guardaba en lo mas profundo del corazón y eso no le agradaba, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, no le gustaba hablar de hermosos sueños para ella, porque claro que pensaba en eso, pero lo veía tan lejano e irreal, ella sentía que la felicidad no era hecha para ella y lo que hacia era vivir por inercia porque estaba aquí, tenia que comer, vestir.

¡Dios! analizándolo crudamente, se veía patética, era oficial la depresión la había atrapado, sino fuera por Luna que era su ancla a la realidad, realmente hace tiempo que habría desistido de la vida, era una muerta viviente — es cierto es tiempo de cambiar, ya no quiero ser esta Hermione decadente, quiero ser libre y volar, eso es lo que voy a hacer— casi chillo Hermy.

Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte no lo olvides.

Gracias Lu.

Y que me dices de ti Luna eh? Replico

No estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

En verdad nena me preocupas— por fin había vencido las barreras de su castaña amiga.

Esta bien tu ganas— perdiendo la mirada y fijándola en un punto de un cuadro de paisaje montañoso con un riachuelo que había en el camarote

Yo… hubo…mmm…es una tontería.

No, no claro que no, cuéntame.

Una vez conocí a alguien, una persona muy especial para mi, mi primer amigo, mi héroe, mi primer amor, incluso se lo conté a mi madre, estaba muy feliz por mi ya que era muy tímida, me dedicaba al estudio y era un logro, un milagro para mi haber conseguido algo así, su nombre Harry— Al recordarlo se le resbalo una traviesa lagrima por el rostro, no podía creer que le afectara a pesar del tiempo, pero que esperaba era un sentimiento puro y muy arraigado, instantáneamente y sin que se diera cuenta Luna se limpio con el dorso de la mano, y prosiguió.

Pero el tiempo paso, crecimos, el se fue, y yo me quede y de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, ya se habrá olvidado de mi, quizás hasta ya este casado y sea padre, ese era uno de mis mas preciados recuerdos, no se porque no lo quería compartir.

Sabes es mejor así, me alegra habértelo contado me siento en parte mas ligera del corazón. En parte ese era de los momentos a los que me aferraba cuando me sentía triste tonto ¿no crees?

No, no lo creo y ¿sabes que?

¿Qué?

Eres una testaruda y cabezota, pero el tiempo me dará la razón, cuando menos ya diste el primer paso que es reconocer abiertamente tu problema, el camino no será fácil y te digo desde ya que llegaremos a la meta como que me llamo Luna Lovegood, es mas súmale al paquete novio y futuro esposo.

Pero bueno, arriba esos ánimos amiga, después tendrás todo el tiempo para lo que quieras, ahora estas en mis manos. Y mientras eso pasa, cámbiate rápido que nos esperan en quince minutos—mirando Luna su reloj de pulsera.

Me asustas Lu.

¿Quién nos espera? ¿Luna que has hecho? ¿En que nos metiste esta vez?

Yo, en nada que nos mate, ¡Por Dios! Que no nos van a comer, solo piensa en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir. ¿Si? Esta bien vamos.

* * *

Espero ir aclarando sus dudas jejejejeje

Nos leemos pronto

Besos

Suri


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Hola jovi y dasmyna, gracias por pasar por aquí, saben que las quiero mucho mis niñas.

Este capi contiene lemmon, está subido de tono xd, así que están avisados.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Toma Harry

¿Y esto?

El baile es de disfraces, con todo y mascaras, así que ahí tienes— aventándole el antifaz al lado de la cama donde Harry se encontraba recostado.

Bajen ustedes, no pienso ir, no tengo ganas— contestando con pereza.

Pues que lastima, pero esta vez, no nos vas aguar la fiesta, tengo todo listo y cuento contigo amigo— decía un pelirrojo viéndose en el espejo del recibidor del camarote de lujo, acomodándose el antifaz.

¿Y Draco?— pregunto el moreno, mientras se acomodaba el traje que se estaba arrugando al permanecer tirado en la cama.

¿Qué con el?

¿No nos va acompañar?

El ya se nos adelanto, así que apresúrate, que nos queda poco tiempo y tenemos que pasar por…

¿Por quien?

¡Ahhhh! Ya veras, es una sorpresa.

¡Ron!

Conocí a una linda rubia en el almuerzo y hemos quedado para el baile.

¿Hemos?

Si hemos, ella, su amiga, tú y yo, así que saca tú cara de yo soy el dueño del mundo y vámonos, no es bueno hacerlas esperar.

Que ridículo seria ver vestido a un futuro conde ingles así, que agradeciera el pelirrojo haber aceptado usar la mascara, años atrás se había operado la vista, ahora solo usaba lentes para leer y usar la computadora, si no esto hubiese sido realmente incomodo— pensaba Harry al colocársela.

Ambos salieron de la habitación vestidos con sus trajes de etiqueta, ya que de ninguna manera se pondrían disfraces.

¡Por Dios! Harry.

¿Hace cuanto que no tenemos chicas eh?

No lo se

Pues yo te lo diré, dos meses, una semana, tres días y cinco horas.

¡Dios, hombre! Toda una eternidad, que tortura.

Si seguimos así nos vamos a oxidar.

Y…. ¿Quién sabe? Talvez hoy sea nuestro día ¿no crees?

Esta bien— resignado el pelinegro empezó a caminar

Pero que quede claro que voy en contra de mi voluntad— replicaba ajustándose el saco y los gemelos de las muñecas.

Aja, mhum, como digas.

No lo podía creer, ese reflejo en el espejo ¿era ella? ¿Hermione Granger?

¿Y bien? que te parece Hermione— sonriéndole Luna, tomándole por los hombros mostrándose satisfecha por haberle escogido el disfraz a su castaña amiga.

Increíble— llevándose las manos a la boca, tratando de contener lo emocionada que se encontraba.

¡Oh! ¡Gracias Luna! Decía al punto de desbordarse las lágrimas de felicidad.

¡Oh no! Nada de eso señorita, te arruinaras el maquillaje si no te contienes, anda sécalas antes de que rueden— pasándole un pañuelo.

Vestía un hermoso vestido estilo princesa color aperlado, ajustado al cuerpo como guante con una caída de media pierna hasta los tobillos, haciéndola lucir sensualmente sus formas femeninas, unas sandalias de tacón alto, y monedero a juego con el vestuario, una diadema de pedrería de fantasía sujetaba el pelo castaño en un moño y unos cuantos rizos colgaban juguetonamente, con pendientes y collar de perlas para no desentonar y la cereza del pastel, el antifaz que hacia resaltar el hermoso color de ojos chocolate intenso.

Literalmente era una princesa de cuento, lastima que solo le faltaba el príncipe, pero tal vez… tal vez esta noche lo encontraría, esta vez pondría todo de su parte, estaba decidida, hoy cambiaria su vida— se decía a si misma Hermy.

Si supiera que dentro de unas horas su deseo seria cumplido, no lo creería.

Mira deben ser ellas me dijo que nos esperarían en el lobby del salón principal—frotándose las manos el pelirrojo.

Dios se ven hermosas, ¿no crees?— continuo el de ojos azules.

Vamos Harry, solo por hoy deja de ser amargado y haz que regrese mi compañero de juergas.

OK, tienes razón, mañana tendré tiempo para desquitar mi coraje, hoy es nuestra ultima noche, así que vamos por ellas—cambiando totalmente de actitud el de verde mirada.

La princesa Rapunzel es mía y la tu….

¿Harry? Hey, espérame— dándole alcance rápidamente.

Y según, no tenías ánimos—se decía para si mismo el ojiazul, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo a la vez.

Al fin llegaron junto a ellas, y se presentaron

Hola, buenas noches señoritas, tomándoles las manos a las chicas y besándoselas.

Soy Ronald Weasley, pero mis amigos me llaman Ron, soy ingles, abogado, tengo treinta años y estoy vacunado— rompiendo el hielo, haciéndolas reír— y aquí el misterioso a mi lado es….

Gracias Ron, pero puedo presentarme solo.

Me llamo James, mucho gusto— sosteniéndole la mano a la castaña, que al primer roce sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer por su piel y fijándose solo en ella, no sabia porque pero se le hacia conocida esa tierna mirada chocolate, le recordaba su infancia.

Hermione estaba impactada, el contacto con su piel le despertó los sentidos, Ron le parecía divertido, pero… este hombre frente a ella le perturbaba, estaba hipnotizada por su mirada esmeralda, esos hermosos ojos verdes, extrañamente la hacían sentir paz, tranquilidad, confianza, era mas alto que ella, se la llevaba por veinte centímetros, a simple vista, aun con el antifaz era apuesto, y sin saber bien porque le agradaba su compañía y talvez…

Mhum, mhumm— murmuraba Luna, pero esos dos estaban en su mundo, así que decidió interrumpir.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood— saludo tomando rápidamente la mano de Harry terminando con el hechizo.

Y ella es Jane, yo soy abogada y ella maestra, estamos de vacaciones ¿y ustedes?

Nosotros… también…estamos de vacaciones— ¿verdad Ron?

Eh, si, si… eso estamos de vacaciones— sintiendo un codazo en las costillas de parte de Harry, para seguir con la platica.

¡Oh! Es una lastima que no nos hayamos conocido, antes así hubiésemos aprovechado bien el viaje ¿no creen? comento Luna

Si es verdad, pero bueno, hay que disfrutar lo que nos queda—dijo Ron tomando a Luna de la mano para pasar a la sala.

Tienes razón—apoyo el moreno haciendo lo mismo con Hermione.

La velada resulto tan agradable que ninguno de los cuatro quería retirarse, habían cenado, hablado de trivialidades y reído de las ocurrencias de Ron.

En toda la noche no vieron a Draco cosa que no les extraño a los amigos, puesto que conocían sus debilidades por las mujeres y no dudaban que estaría en buenas manos retozando en una amplia cama con compañía femenina.

Un par de horas mas tarde, ambas parejas se separaron Ron y Luna, se quedaron en la pista de baile y Harry y Hermione salieron a tomar aire.

Una noche estrellada, con una hermosa luna, música romántica de fondo, la inmensidad del mar por delante y un apuesto y agradable hombre a su lado que mas podía pedir, era perfecto, al menos eso pensaba Hermione, pero lo que siguió después la descoloco totalmente.

Sin saber como paso, Harry la estaba besando, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, estaba en shock, no sabia como reaccionar si golpearlo o corresponderle, pero recordando sus propias palabras, de dejar sus miedos y comenzar a vivir, subió sus brazos y rodeo su cuello, sus manos sintieron el suave cabello azabache intensificando mas ese beso y presionando mas su cuerpo contra el de el, sin saber como, pero ese simple beso había despertado los instintos reprimidos por tantos años, en que ella se había cohibido, se desconocía y trataba de conocer esa sensación que le estaba invadiendo haciéndole perder el control.

James…se escucho gemir Hermy, rompiendo con el beso por falta de aire.

Me estas volviendo loca.

Jane…vamos a mi habitación—, no sabia porque esa mujer lo había trastornado a tal grado de querer estar con ella, dentro de ella, desde el primer contacto lo había sentido.

En cuestión de segundos estaban en la habitación de Harry, ella se sentía nerviosa, era su primera vez, que pensaría el, ya estaba dudando y pensaba que todavía era tiempo de salir de ahí, pero otro beso dado por Harry, la termino de convencer que su lugar era ese y sin mas empezaron a desvestirse.

Una habitación oscura, hizo darle mas confianza a Hermione y se atrevió a lo que nunca hubiera pensado, estaba invadida por el deseo y la pasión, cosas que creyó nunca poder sentir y lo mas importante para su autoestima, que la desearan, pero para ella siempre era primero su familia, reprimiendo sus sentimientos y deseos, pero ahora, en estos momentos solo importaba ella y el hombre que estaba a su lado desvistiéndola, besándola, saboreándola.

Estaban desnudos, solo les quedaban los antifaces, se habían desvestido, poco a poco, guardando hasta el final su identidad, que lo hacia mas misterioso y sensual, parecía un sueño erótico, del que no quería despertar.

Harry besaba su cuello deslizándose hacia sus hermosos senos, aprisionando uno con la boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, mientras que el otro seno lo masajeaba con una mano, presionándolo, rozándolo, haciendo a Hermione arquearse contra su cuerpo, sintiendo descarga de un gran placer, ella solo se sujetaba de su musculosa espalda, estaba perdiendo el sentido y ni siquiera la había penetrado, la otra mano libre de Harry, se entretenía en la parte sur de ella, masajeándole los labios inferiores y el clítoris, que ahora estaban dormidos haciéndola enloquecer.

Jane… ¡Dios! Estas húmeda— gimió Harry

No aguanto mas, James hazlo rápido— a duras penas se concentro para hablar.

Sin perder mas tiempo, la tomo de las nalgas, la enrosco en su cintura y la llevo a la cama, ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y adrenalínicos, Hermione no tenia experiencia, pero sabia todo referente al tema, que le iba a doler por ser primera vez, pero a estas alturas del camino, francamente, le valía un reverendo pepino, lo necesitaba dentro de ella y rápido.

Se introdujo suavemente, no quería ser muy rudo, pero en el proceso se quedo estático por segundos, Hermione intuyendo lo que pasaba, lo presiono con sus piernas mas hacia ella.

Eres vir….shhhhh, rápidamente lo beso ella, no dejándole terminar.

Estoy bien, continúa por favor, no me dejes así, no necesitaba más y la penetro totalmente, ahogando en su boca el grito de dolor por parte de ella.

Fue entonces que empezó el rito antiguo, el vaivén y entre cada empuje, cada deliciosa embestida, disfrutaban del placer mutuo, sudando lujuria, pasión, deseo hasta llegar al paraíso terrenal, al clímax total y lo mas importante juntos

Al fin cansados y vencidos entre sabanas de seda, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que los antifaces habían caído, sin que ellos lo supieran esa noche había nacido el más puro sentimiento, el amor.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto

Suri


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Yuna granger que bueno que te gusto, este capi va dedicado a ti

Hola Yuna granger que bueno que te gusto, este capi va dedicado a ti.

CAPITULO 4

¡Dios! Que había hecho, no lo podía creer— es lo que pensaba la linda castaña al despertar acostada en una confortante cama, con un hermoso cuerpo varonil a su lado.

Con su mano posada sobre su frente y recorriendo su rostro, se sentía plena y satisfecha, esto superaba la realidad, en que momento surgió su instinto animal, no lo supo, pero como lo había disfrutado, sonrió al recordar lo hecho horas antes y un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Se estiro, sin despertar a su acompañante, que estaba acostado boca abajo, con su sedoso pelo azabache alborotado y cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro, simplemente bello y apetecible ¡Por Dios! Hermione calma tus hormonas, se reprendió a si misma y se pregunto ¿porque dejo que Luna diera su segundo nombre, Jane en lugar de Hermione? ¿Su amiga rubia tenia previsto algo así? Un ligue ocasional para ella que era tan seria y tímida. Y sin querer se levanto de un brinco y empezó a llegarle en flashes las imágenes de su hermosa noche. Instantáneamente entro en pánico, llevándose las manos a su boca reprimiendo un gemido de miedo; en cuestión de segundos cayo en la realidad, había tenido sexo, no, era mas que sexo para ella, fue su primera vez, cosa que recordaría el resto de su vida." Y vaya que si lo recordaría", habían actuado como adolescentes desesperados, de nada servia tanta información almacenada en su cerebro sobre este tema, si no se habían protegido, para que ahora resultara con un embarazo ¡noooo!— Grito interiormente

Como pudo se levanto busco su ropa y salio despavorida del lugar, tenía que hablar con Luna y rápido.

Iba corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus adoloridas piernas y tan distraída, mas bien perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se fijo y choco con un apuesto rubio en los pasillos, al parecer este hombre se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, por lo que a simple vista pudo ver, vestía pantalón negro y una camisa blanca desfajada, abierta hasta el pecho, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los antebrazos y un saco negro sujetado en su mano colgando por su espalda, si que se veía sexy pensó y se sonrojó al hacerlo, definitivamente esa noche había nacido otra Hermione.

Disculpe, lo siento, no lo vi— fue lo primero que salio de sus labios, todavía no llegaban muy bien las ideas a su cabeza.

No, no tiene porque, yo soy el que tiene la culpa, discúlpeme a mi— dijo tomándole la mano de la chica y besándola en el dorso.

Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy y es una lastima que nos hayamos conocido hasta hoy, eres realmente hermosa— mostrándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

Motivo por el cual se sonrojo mas al ver el rostro del hombre que tenia en frente, sus ojos grises le llamaron mucho la atención, que a pesar de tener una mirada triste y cansada era intensa, algo en ella le dieron ganas de confortarlo y consolarlo

Gracias es muy amable de su parte y mi nombre es Her…Jean y discúlpeme otra vez, pero me tengo que retirar, ya estamos por llegar, a si que mucho gusto en conocerlo y adiós—era mejor seguir diciendo su segundo nombre al menos hasta que terminara el viaje, al que le restaba como una hora, puesto que ya se veía a lo lejos el puerto de Southampton.

Después de esto retomo su camino rumbo a su habitación, donde conociendo a Luna y dado el caso de que no llego a dormir ya la estaría esperando para saber donde había pasado la noche, cosa que su amiga de seguro ya sabia, pero solo quería que le confirmara, ya que no le pasaron desapercibidas para nada las intensas miradas que se enviaban entre ella y "James" la noche anterior.

Los rayos del sol a través de la ventana panorámica del camarote de lujo, hicieron despertarlo contra su voluntad, entonces se acordó de todo, había pasado unas de las mejores noches de su vida. No, había tenido la mejor noche de toda su existencia, todos sus encuentros sexuales antes de este día quedaron relegados, en segundos volvieron a su mente los momentos vividos haciéndole poner de muy buen humor, viéndose levantar otra vez su "animo" y abruptamente por inercia o reflejo volteo a su lado para satisfacer sus renovados deseos de poseerla otra vez. Le sorprendió no encontrarla a su lado pensó que estaría aseándose, y eso lo angustio fue su primera vez y el había corrido con el honor de ser su primer hombre.

James era su nombre de "batalla", es el que usaba con las mujeres con las que se acostaba y antes de heredar un titulo nobiliario, siempre se divertía así, al menos los últimos dieciséis años puesto que el 31 de julio de este verano cumpliría treinta y un años de edad y para eso todavía faltaban dos semanas aproximadamente y Jean no era la excepción, ninguna mujer se merecía realmente que le llamaran Harry, a excepción de su madre y de…"la peke ",eso era muy personal— sin pensarlo su mente empezó a viajar al pasado cuando era un niño y conoció a una niña muy especial, su primer amiga y… se pregunto ¿viviría todavía en Witgate? ¿Estaría casada? añoraba tanto su dulce y tierna mirada, que por muy mal día que tuviera eso siempre lo confortaba y esa chocolate mirada lo regreso a la actualidad, agito su cabeza para sacar de sus pensamientos esos recuerdos que lo hacían sentirse vulnerable, hace mucho que había enterrado a ese Harry, ninguna mujer le volvería a hacer daño aunque Jean le hacia recordarla.

¡Jean!— la llamo, no era muy tarde al fijarse en su reloj de pulsera que estaba en el buró junto a la cama, eran las 10:00 a.m.

Pero al no haber respuesta se paro desnudo como estaba y la busco en el baño y nada, ni rastro de ella, entonces regreso a la cama ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntaba y empezó a analizar la situación.

¡Que me paso! Nunca antes había perdido el control así— se decía.

Con un affaire, ¿porque eso fue o no? – Aunque algo en su interior lo hacia dudar, se sentía raro y entonces palideció.

¡No puede ser! Me comporte como un novato, se me olvido usar protección ¡malditos condones! – Rezaba por que ella no quedara embarazada y eso lo enojo más.

Pero pudo más su excitación por estar pensando en ella; besándola, lamiéndola, penetrándola ¡Maldición! era suficiente, decidido a terminar con sus tormentosos pensamientos sexuales, se metió al baño, necesitaba una ducha bien fría, aunque a estas alturas ni el hielo lo calmaría, se había excitado en demasía con todo lo anterior, su "amiguito" estaba realmente vivo y muy a su pesar tuvo que terminar el trabajito manualmente, se odio por eso, sus instintos lo dominaban, definitivamente había caído muy bajo.

Ni una nota, un adiós siquiera, ¡pero que demonios! No es así como hacía el, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía usado? –esto totalmente rompía sus esquemas, no tenia caso reaccionar así, era una tontería, pero tenia que buscarla y hablar con ella.

La idea de multiplicarse y generar mas Potters era lo ultimo que quería y en estos momentos suficientes problemas tenia para hacerse cargo de otro.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido ya que una vez en puerto todo seria más difícil si no imposible, ya que ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo.

¡Weasley!— grito, después de todo su pelirrojo amigo lo indujo a esto y ahora el lo tenia que sacar, cierto que ni el ni Jean se opusieron a la situación, pero el tenia la culpa desde un principio. Tenía que encontrarlo y pronto, era el único que sabía como localizar a las chicas o al menos eso esperaba, sus problemas no podían ir peor, ya no podía echarle mas leña al fuego.

Se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa blanca enmangada hasta los codos, hacia demasiado calor, así que se desabotono la camisa hasta la altura del pecho ¿Qué esperabas es verano? Se dijo. Y emprendió el camino en busca de su amigo ojiazul.

Nos leemos pronto

suri


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, gracias yuna granger por seguir pendiente, espero les guste

CAPITULO 5

Tan solo hace un mes todo era normal, sin problemas, bueno lo de costumbre, detallitos, cosas que tenían solución, pero la noticia que recibió al principio del verano

lo trastornó todo.

Había dejado su hogar al cumplir los once años de edad, era el hijo menor de los condes de Witgate, región ubicada al norte de Londres, tenia que admitirlo un lindo paraje y una mas o menos pasable infancia, de no haber conocido a "la peke" Hermione Granger hubiese sido un infierno.

Estudio en los mejores colegios de Inglaterra, como un hijo de condes debía hacer y junto con sus revoltosos amigos de infancia, el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley alias "comadreja" hijo de un caballero y comerciante ingles y el rubio Draco Malfoy "hurón" ahora duque de Acordby, el trío había sobrevivido a pesar del tiempo y de sus profesiones; Ron y Draco se decidieron por la abogacía y Harry por la arquitectura, a ver si así podía construir su destrozado presente y armar un futuro.

La relación con sus padres no fue muy amena que digamos pues por ser el segundo hijo, no le ponían la atención merecida, todo se centraba en su hermano mayor Oliver.

A el lo habían preparado para tomar el titulo una vez muerto su padre James Potter, Harry nunca sintió envidia de su hermano, al contrario Oliver lo apoyaba muchísimo, al igual que su tía Lady Ninphadora "Tonks" hermana de su padre, con quien se llevaba muy bien a pesar de tener cincuenta años, no se veían mucho de hecho desde que era un niño, pero mantenían correspondencia vía email ella, Harry y el abuelo Potter eran considerados las ovejas negras de la familia. sus padres eran el problema; una vez nacido el heredero en el segundo embarazo esperaban a una niña, cosa que al nacer Harry los decepciono, lo creían un estorbo y cuando se fue de Witgate para ellos fue un alivio, sus progenitores le daban todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, menos lo mas importante, amor.

Por eso en cuanto pudo se alejo lo mas posible de la isla y se fue a radicar a la gran manzana Nueva York, había puesto un "charco" de por medio y por supuesto sus amigos emprendieron con el la gran aventura. Draco y Ron tenían en conjunto un prestigioso despacho de abogados, a pesar de que se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero con el paso del tiempo Harry supo que así se demostraban cuanto se estimaban, el desarrollaba varios proyectos todos enfocados a edificios de educación le gratificaba apoyar este rubro y era uno de los mejores.

Con el tiempo se volvieron el azote de la ciudad de los rascacielos, arrasaban con cuanta mujer se dejaba y con ese trío de cueros establecidos en la capital del mundo, que mas podían hacer sino divertirse y a lo grande, pero no todo podía ser felicidad.

Hace unas semanas recibió un correo de su madre, la fría y calculadora Lady Lilian diciéndole que tenía que regresar, que era urgente, textualmente el email decía:

Harry James Potter, regresa Oliver ha muerto, urge tomes el titulo y…la herencia.

¿Que tenia esta mujer corriendo por sus venas? Atole—es lo que venia pensando al hacer un recuento de su agobiada vida, tal vez por eso se comportaba así.

Y fue entonces que decidió regresar para saber mas de la situación, claro que le dolió la muerte de su hermano que aunque no se visitaban tenían comunicación, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su cuñada Lady Fleur que desde un principio no se tragaron y la única ves que la vio en persona fue cuando Oliver y ella se casaron.

Por supuesto que sus amigos no lo iban a abandonar en esta situación, entonces dijeron que tomarían unas vacaciones que ya se merecían y que podían hacer pues eran dueños de la firma de abogados Malfoy & Weasley y desde la noticia vieron que le afectaba muchísimo a su amigo así que propusieron hacer el viaje de vuelta a casa en barco, para que tuviera el tiempo de asimilarlo y ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos

En eso estaba cuando se encontró a la comadreja en plena huida, al parecer lo había visto y sabia lo que venia, por eso el de querer correr, pero Harry no le dio tiempo de nada

Tu –grito el ojiverde señalando lo con el dedo al hombre que tenia a escasos pasos—A ti te quería ver.

¿Y Ahora que hice?—contesto el pelirrojo con la manos en los bolsillos, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo, vestía el mismo traje de anoche pero ahora todo desaliñado y el pelo revuelto.

¿Qué te paso?— pregunto por inercia al verlo así,

No importa— al ver que su amigo iba a contestar, se acordó a lo que iba y con la mano en alto detuvo su explicación.

Necesito que me digas donde encontrar a Luna y a Jean, metí las cuatro patas anoche y…—"y mas que eso"— pensó… me temo tenga graves consecuencias y como sabes a estas alturas no estoy para seguir cometiendo mas errores, suficiente carga tengo ya ¿no crees?

Y tengo que hablar con Jean antes que desembarquemos—termino de hablar casi sin aire.

No lo se—Dijo sin mas, realmente se veía cansado.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú me metiste en esto y ahora tú me sacas—ahora si estaba enojado.

Yo no te dije que te acostaras con ella, claro que era una opción, pero yo no te puse un arma en la sien para que lo hicieras—replico el pelirrojo ahora con postura erguida a modo de defensa.

Lo siento Harry, en estos momentos no estoy de humor, a mi no me salieron las cosas como esperaba y si me disculpas tengo que alistarme, por si no lo has notado estamos a escasos minutos de tocar tierra y todavía tengo que encontrar al maldito" hurón" de casualidad ¿no lo has visto? Quedamos en encontrarnos en cubierta a las 11:00a.m. y faltan cinco minutos—decía checando su reloj de pulsera.

El pobre de Harry se recargo en la pared de espaldas estaba visiblemente afectado y no sabia que hacer, entonces Ron se compadeció y le dijo lo que sabia de Luna antes de emprender retirada.

Mira Harry, lo único que se es que se llama Luna Lovegood, tiene veintinueve años, trabaja en la firma de abogados de su padre en Londres, Lovegood & Black, Jean es su mejor amiga, se conocieron en el cementerio ambas perdieron a sus madres por eso son tan unidas, es todo lo que te puedo decir, no se si te sirva de mucho, pero algo es mejor que nada ¿no crees?— termino de decir dando un apretón en el hombro de Harry dándole ánimos que no todo estaba perdido.

Anda vamos a buscar a Malfoy, tres cabezas piensan mejor que una—ayudándolo a caminar, Harry solo asintió.

Tienes razón, vamos.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a Luna sentada en la cama con cara de pocos amigos, estaba fúrica. La noche no le había resultado también como quería que fuera, se la había pasado muy bien con Ron, tenían tanto en común, sencillos, abogados de profesión, pero el quería sexo, ¡hombres! ¿Cuando no eh? piensan solo con la cabeza de abajo, ¡Por Dios! En eso estaba la rubia pensando para si cuando escucho abrir la puerta y vio a Hermione.

Y empezó el interrogatorio

Se puede saber ¿donde diablos te metiste? me tuviste toda la noche sin pegar un ojo—decía la rubia ya parada a un lado suyo.

No había ni terminado de hablar cuando Hermione se soltó a llorar, en segundos cambio el semblante de la ojiazul y se acerco a confortarla.

¿Qué te pasa? Dime por favor Hermy me asustas—continuo la rubia abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo.

¡Ay! Luna ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida—hablo la castaña, secándose con el dorso de las manos las lagrimas— pero estoy asustada, no me protegí y temo un embarazo, ¡Dios! Que tonta he sido, como se me fue a pasar.

Y lo que quiero en este momento es bajar del barco, el se dio cuenta y yo lo anime a continuar, algo me dice que querrá buscarme y la verdad no estoy lista para enfrentar una situación como esta, al menos no en este momento.

Por favor Lu apurémonos, ya quiero pisar tierra firme, y lo que tenga que pasar pasara.

A Luna no le hizo gracia lo que pensaba hacer, pero estaba muy alterada para cualquier cosa, así que decidió apoyarla, ya después afrontarían lo que viniera, sin decir mas se levantaron y comenzaron a empacar.

En diferentes lugares de cubierta se encontraban con equipaje en mano Harry, Draco y Ron, por un lado y Luna y Hermione por otro, todos observando la ciudad de Southampton a sus pies, recordando su pequeña gran aventura que habían vivido en el viaje. Y tratando de planear como hacer frente a sus nuevos obstáculos.

Nos leemos pronto

Ciao

Suri


	6. Chapter 6

Holasssssss

Holasssssss

Se ke me tarde mucho

Pero aki esta

Disfrútenlo

CAPITULO 6

Tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? Es temprano todavía para que pasen por nosotros ¿no crees Harry? Tenemos tiempo de comer algo ligerito — Hablaba con cara de famélico, sobándose la panza y mirando a su reloj de pulsera un pelirrojo.

Hay comadreja ¿tu nunca cambiaras verdad? Puro pensando con el estomago—

Replicaba un rubio.

Cállate hurón, que nadie pidió tu opinión.

Los ánimos empezaban a caldearse y viendo esto Harry decidió intervenir antes que se suscitara la tercera guerra mundial, el siempre la hacia de mediador.

Vamos amigos, acabamos de llegar a Inglaterra después de casi siete años de ausencia y ustedes ya van a empezar, cálmense ¿quieren? miren que no estoy de humor para iniciar el día así.

Esta bien, de acuerdo—contestaron al unísono y avanzando a distancia suficiente para evitar mas fricciones entre ellos, Harry solo movía la cabeza a los lados con una media sonrisa en sus labios, sin que ellos lo notaran pensando "esto siempre es así, para que me molesto en evitarlo".

Ron tiene razón Draco, falta más de media hora para que llegue Lee por nosotros, porque no comemos algo rápido, yo también estoy hambriento, necesito tener algo en el estomago antes de recibir "la bomba", así que como gustes, nos puedes acompañar o te das tu vuelta y nos vemos exactamente en ese restauran—señalando el pelinegro al establecimiento que tenia en frente— en media hora, ¿esta bien?

No, gracias—dijo el ojigris, echando hacia atrás con una mano su hermoso pelo rubio, avanzando con ellos hacia el lugar que se dirigían—prefiero aguantar su presencia, que deambular por aquí.

Vamos entonces—dijo el ojiverde.

Pero sin imaginarse lo que en momentos sucedería. Dentro del local al que iban harry y sus amigos, ya se encontraban Luna y Hermy sentadas en una mesita al fondo del pequeño restauran, tomando unas tazas de café con unos pastelitos y galletas, ambas eran postreras de corazón, justo estaban discutiendo cual seria su próximo movimiento, después de lo sucedido del viaje.

¿Y? ¿Qué tienes en mente Hermione?—decía Luna después de sorber su café americano—Todavía tenemos mas de mes y medio de vacaciones y… pensaba que seria bueno ir al campo, necesitas respirar aire puro y sin contaminantes, y pensar claramente que debes actuar referente a lo acontecido anoche—explico con cautela la rubia y continuo— quizás podríamos ir a Witgate, es hora de enfrentar tus fantasmas amiga y la verdad, me gustaría conocer el lugar, las pocas veces que me hablaste de donde naciste, fue suficiente para meterme en mente la curiosidad de visitarlo y que mejor ahora que tenemos el tiempo y porque no decirlo el dinero también, has trabajado mucho y te mereces unos días de paz y tranquilidad antes de regresar a la rutina.

Anda, que me dices, vamos ¿si?—la ojiazul estaba decidida a conseguir su objetivo de sacar a Hermione de la ciudad.

Pero… y mi familia, tengo que hablar con ellos, tu sabes que no hemos ido a Witgate desde… que mama murió hace dieciocho años y pues… no se como lo tomaran, para serte sincera, evitamos lo mas posible hablar del tema, al parecer sigue doliendo, al menos a mi padre y a mi, a Ginny parece no afectarle como a nosotros y…—se detuvo la castaña, pensando y viendo por el ventanal a una mama con su pequeña hija en brazos haciéndole cariños, era cierto lo que decía Luna, pero le parecía tan difícil regresar al pasado, sin embargo si ya había dado el gran paso de haber hecho el amor, porque eso fue para ella, ahora entonces no le quedaba mas que seguir hacia delante y continuo diciendo—tienes razón Luna debo enfrentar y retomar las riendas de mi vida de una vez, les avisare a mi padre y a Ginny que hagan el equipaje, esto lo tenemos que hacer en familia, pero te aviso la casa no estará en condiciones de habitarla de inmediato, tendremos que hacer limpieza a profundidad.

Cuenta conmigo amiga. No le temo a un poco de ejercicio físico, mientras no sea hacerlo en una cama—Se detuvo pensándolo mejor y continúo viendo de reojo a Hermy— al menos no por el momento, quizás mas adelante…—dijo Luna con una sonrisa en sus labios y tomando el último panque y comiéndolo de un bocado.

Jajajajajaja ¡hay Luna! nunca cambies.

Ya con los ánimos arriba y habiendo pagado la cuenta, las amigas salieron del establecimiento, con dirección al sitio de taxis que estaba cerca de ahí, claro que primero tendrían que pasar por la plaza central, atestada de la gente que bajaba del barco.

Y en esos momentos la castaña entro en nerviosismo, ¿y si se encontraba con James? ¿Que haría? otra vez la invadió el pánico, pero se dijo a si misma que mas valía tarde que nunca, si tenia que verlo otra vez y el quisiese hablar, lo haría, no por nada eras dos personas adultas, maduras y civilizadas y que fuera lo que Dios quiera, es lo que pensaba, sin saber que pronto su temor se haría realidad.

Justo estaban los amigos a medio camino del restauran cuando una chica de sedoso pelo largo y negro se acerco a sus espaldas tapándole los ojos con las manos al ojiverde, sorprendiéndolo.

¡Pero que diablos!—dijo al contacto Harry.

Draco y Ron reaccionaron a la maldición volteando rápidamente, para ver que pasaba y lo que encontraron no les agradaba en absoluto, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba una de las ex novias o mejor dicho amantes de Harry, la insoportable americana Cho Chang modelo de profesión.

Hola cariño, parece que no te alcanzaron las vacaciones ¿verdad?—decía la chica de rasgados ojos negros—estas muy estresado amor—masajeándole los hombros y preguntándole— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias a tu tierra natal? con gusto te hubiera acompañado

¿Que haces aquí Cho? Y ¿como demonios te enteraste que venia?—contraataco Harry, ahora si realmente estaba perdiendo los estribos. Y en cuestión de segundos recordó lo que la mujer que tenia en frente le hizo.

Como pudo relacionarse con semejante arpía, no lo entendía, había cometido el peor error de su vida al acostarse con esa mujer, no tenían mucho tiempo de haber terminado su relación, de hecho fue la mas larga que tuvo duro casi un año y desde entonces se dedico a solo tener sexo de solo una noche, ya fuera con viudas, jóvenes experimentadas, mujeres casadas y claro prostitutas, ya no intentaba tener relaciones duraderas, solo satisfacía sus necesidades de hombre. Es lo que hacia desde su traición,

Cho lo había engañado con Cedric Diggory un arquitecto socio suyo, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

Eran ya las 10:00 p.m. y el proyecto en el que trabajaban Harry y Cedric les había dado muchos problemas puesto que iban contra reloj, toda esa semana se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche, pero el responsable directo era Harry, así que sintiéndose culpable y como al parecer solo quedaban detalles que afinar, le pareció justo dejar salir temprano a Cedric ya que siempre le comentaba que tenia a su novia abandonada, Harry no la conocía pero con la cara de borrego que se cargaba Cedric pensó que estaba totalmente enamorado tanto o mas que el mismo, sin darse cuenta el había terminado el trabajo solo, cansado por el día agotador decidió irse a casa a tomar un baño y pensó en darle una sorpresa a su querida Cho, el también la tenia abandonada, y que aunque no estaba en su mejor momento quería mimarla llevándola a cenar, bailar y quizás para entonces ya su cuerpo se habría recuperado del todo para así cumplirle en la cama a su amada, eso iba planeando cuando al pasar por la oficina de Cedric escucho ruidos, sin pensarlo y creyendo que el había querido terminar sus otros pendientes que tenia en privado, abrió la puerta sin tocar para invitarlo a tomar una copa y celebrar anticipadamente su éxito que al fin habían logrado, pero lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, simplemente no lo podía creer, los ruidos eran gemidos de placer y en el escritorio se encontraba tendida su querida Cho enroscada con las piernas a la cintura de Cedric y como loca pidiendo le aumentaran el placer que recibía, por segundos quedo en shock, pero reacciono rápido, lo siguiente que hizo fue propinarle una golpiza, marca te acordaras toda tu vida y a Cho de Puta no la bajo. Toda su relación la vivió engañado y Cho disfrutando como prostituta a ambos hombres, realmente que estupido había sido y que asco le daba Cho.

Por eso si antes no creía en el amor ahora menos.

Eso era todo, no necesitaba mas piedritas en su camino, por supuesto que le dolió, puesto que no se le daba lo de demostrar el sentimiento que no le enseñaron en su casa "amor" así que decidió desde entonces que nunca nadie lo volvería a lastimar ni a dañar de ninguna manera, antes de que se lo volvieran hacer el lo haría primero, cobraría con otros lo que le hizo esa maldita pérfida. Después de todo eso despidió a Cedric y un mes después supo que murió atropellado por un borracho, "vaya final" y con respecto a la "zorra" de Cho la borro de su vida. Pero el sabia que Cho era persistente y mas al haberse enterado que había heredado un titulo nobiliario y una jugosa herencia, no se la quitaría tan fácil de encima. Por sus amigos supo que no quitaba el dedo del renglón lo buscaba de vez en cuando pero el simplemente la rechazaba al igual que a toda mujer que quisiera mas de una noche de placer. Por eso ahora no entendía la preocupación y un extraño sentimiento que tenia hacia Jean con apenas unas horas de conocida no dejaba de pensar en ella. Literalmente paso por su mente toda su vida "amorosa", bueno eso era lo que pensaba, hasta hace unas horas.

Responde ya, que no tengo tiempo para tus juegos—ahora gritaba el ojiverde.

¡Ay! Pero que carácter querido—contesto calmadamente la modelo e inmediatamente sin que se supiera como reaccionar Cho se abrazo a el y lo beso, un beso nada decente para el lugar publico donde estaban.

Mira Luna, entonces le hacemos así, ahorita vamos a mi casa en Londres y de ahí partimos ¿que te parece?—venia hablando Hermione, pero al parecer Luna no le hacia caso y continuo—Lu, Luna, ¡LUNA!— grito y volteo para ver que pasaba con ella, cuando se acerco y la rubia le señalo con la mano a un trío de jóvenes y una chica de cabellera negra elegantemente vestida y que estaban a escasos veinte metros a distancia de ellas. No entendió que significaba eso, aunque algo le parecía familiar en esos hombres.

Son ellos—dijo la rubia

¿Qué?—no comprendía nada la castaña y solo hacia ver una y otra vez a su amiga y al cuarteto en frente. De hecho le parecía de mal gusto que uno de los hombres se estuviera besando descaradamente así.

Hermione, es Ron y James, al rubio no lo conozco pero debe ser Draco, por lo que me contó Weasley.

¿Weasley?—pregunto con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, entonces volteo otra vez hacia ellos y sintió su mundo caer, ¿Ron? ¿James? ¿Draco?—dijo entristecida, y entonces entendió, su James se estaba besuqueando en público con esa tipa, sin quererlo su mirada se fijo en la pareja que daba el espectáculo y su corazón se quebró, era una tontería suya creer que había significado algo mas que una sola noche para ese hombre, pero que mas daba a estas alturas del partido, era definitivo el no la buscaría para nada, el ya tenia una mujer que lo esperaba, ella tan solo fue un revolcón y nada mas, así era la vida y tenia que aceptarla.

Simplemente la felicidad no era para ella.

Con un semblante furioso Harry se quito la mujer de encima no sin antes percatarse que alguien lo miraba, busco instintivamente quien lo hacia y se quedo sin expresión al fijarse en una pareja de chicas que le miraban, una rubia de ojos azules y una castaña de rizos, entonces la reconoció, sin que lo pensara las palabras salieron de su boca gritando.

¡Jean! ¡Luna!—gritaba Harry desesperado, viendo como echaban a correr las chicas en dirección contraria— ¡Ron! Son ellas, alcánzalas –volvió a decir— ¡esperen!¡Jean! necesito hablar contigo—fue lo ultimo que logro decir ya que Cho lo volvió a besar, marcando su territorio como una perra, al darse cuenta de que podía perder terreno.

Suficiente Cho—dijo Draco quitándosela de en cima a su amigo— ten un poco de dignidad y lárgate de aquí.

¡Ay ¡ que brusquedad, se ve que no sabes tratar a una dama, de que te sirve ser duque ¿eh? Si no sabes comportarte.

Tu lo has dicho a las damas las se tratar y muy bien, lo que pasa es que no veo a ninguna por aquí ¿o tu si?

Solo porque estoy cansada del vuelo de diez horas me ire a descansar un rato, nos vemos en la noche queridos.

¡Dios! Creí que nunca se iría, si que te quitaste una araña de la espalda—Decía el pelirrojo devuelta de su larga carrera tras las chicas—lo siento Harry no las pude alcanzar, en la esquina se subieron a un taxi y las perdí, pero no te preocupes las rastrearemos con los datos que tenemos, animo amigo—golpeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo. Harry solo asintió.

¿Conocen a esas chicas?—pregunto Draco—porque esa castaña si que es hermosa, ahora que me acuerdo se llama Jean, la conocí en la mañana de hecho venia por el pasillo que da a nuestras habitaciones y… Pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué han estado haciendo? ¿Se han estado divirtiendo sin mi? ¿Eh?

Déjalo ya hurón y mejor vámonos, ya se nos quito el hambre—contesto sin ganas Ron.

Eso si que es novedad, viniendo de ti comadreja, pero esta bien, no los voy a molestar por ahora, miren ahí llega la limusina con Lee. Si que ha sido agitado el viajecito y nosotros que creímos seria tranquilo, que equivocados estábamos.

Nos leemos luego

Suri


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Hola aquí la continuación Yuna Granger, me anima y alegra que sigas la historia, gracias por tus reviews. Este capi te lo dedico por tu apoyo, espero disfrutes y te guste.

CAPITULO 7

Ya tranquilízate Hermione, no vale la pena ponerte así, por algo que no tenía futuro desde un principio, algo que se me olvido decirte es que en esta vida un corazón no siempre sale bien librado del amor—le susurraba Lu tratando de confortarla dentro del taxi en que viajaban.

Lo sé, sé que tienes razón, pero es que yo… ¡Ay Luna! —Decía entre sollozos y abrazándose más a su amiga la ojos color chocolate—simplemente me cree un cuento de hadas con James y ver la dura realidad duele, duele mucho.

Al momento de haberse dado cuenta de quien eran aquellos jóvenes en medio de la plaza y que las reconocieran, Hermy no hizo algo más sensato que salir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, arrastrando a Luna con ella, quedó impactada al ver a su "James" con esa suripanta de cuerpo escultural y hermosa cabellera, el corazón se le destrozó, los ojos se le empañaron, se sintió morir y aun más sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó el nombre de "Jane" en los labios de su ojiverde, esa mirada esmeralda que le recordaba tanto a alguien, no sabia que acertado era ese pensamiento.  
Pero ya iban muy lejos de aquel lugar de tristeza, porque inmediatamente al desaparecer de la vista de los chicos, tomaron el primer taxi que pasaba y desde entonces ya llevaban media hora de viaje rumbo a casa de Hermy en Londres como lo habían planeado en el restauran.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Al fin llegamos no lo puedo creer, parece que no ha cambiado nada en todo este tiempo—decía un pelirrojo, colgado como un niño prendado de la ventanilla del auto, observando la majestuosa ciudad a su paso.

Por favor Weasley compórtate y no babees en el auto es de mala educación, ya no estamos en América—siseaba Draco observando con nostalgia el puente de Londres.

Sé que a ti te da igual Malfoy, pero estoy ansioso por ver a mi familia, tu como eres hijo único ni quien te haga caso y ni crean que se van a salvar de la comida de bienvenida, mi madre ha preparado algo especial, así que en cuanto lleguemos a casa, no se escapan—exponía con brazos cruzados sobre el pecho el ojiazul.

Como digas comadreja, pero espero que sirva el postre frió de fresas.

Ya sabes que mi madre siempre los conciente mejor que a mi, siempre ha sido así desde niños, primero Harry, luego tu y al ultimo yo, todavía no entiendo por que lo hace, por Harry no hay problema es mi mejor amigo, pero yo soy su hijo y te trata mejor a ti que a mi y eso que eres un invitado colado—negando con la cabeza.

Yo siempre merezco lo mejor, ya deberías estar acostumbrado y…—iba a continuar con sus indirectas, pero se cayo y observo al pelinegro muy distraído en sus pensamientos, así que una mirada enviada al pelirrojo vasto para que pararan de discutir, ya que llevaban un rato en esa situación y el mediador del ojiverde no había aparecido aun con su "es suficiente, paren ya", así que hicieron un frente en común y enfocaron su atención en Harry.

¿Por qué me afecto tanto que me viera Jean cuando Cho me besaba? ¿Qué estará planeando mi madre? Seguro nada bueno, fui un cero a la izquierda tanto para ella como a mi padre ¿Qué querrá de mí? ¿Y las niñas donde están? –esto intrigaba tanto al ojiverde.  
Tenía mucho tiempo alejado del país que lo vio nacer y del que se alejo por sentirse ajeno a su familia, pero era momento de enfrentar la cruel realidad, era una lastima regresar de esta manera, le hubieran gustado otras circunstancias, pero era lo que tenia.  
Así que haría frente a lo que fuera, tratando de no perjudicar a las personas involucradas en el proceso, con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su barbilla trataba de encontrar el mejor camino para salir airoso del problema en el que estaba; un título heredado para el que nunca fue educado, la cuantiosa fortuna que apilo a través de los años su abuelo, padre y hermano y que ahora le pertenecía, cosa que no le importaba mucho pues el dinero siempre fue secundario para Harry, prefería andar sucio y andrajoso, como cualquier hijo de campesino del páramo, con tal de correr, jugar, trepar y pescar con Ron, Draco y "la peke" , recordaba con melancolía aquellos tiempos, y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro creando un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Si que te ha pegado duro ¿eh? aunque con una cara tan linda y un cuerpo de diosa como el de esa hermosa castaña hasta yo tendría esa cara de estúpido que te cargas, cara rajada—soltó sin mas el ojigris, volteando a su derecha para disfrutar de las calmadas aguas del rió Támesis .

Cállate hurón no sabes lo que dices, métete en tus asuntos, que por cierto no resuelves todavía.

Mira comadreja, no necesito que alguien como tu me diga como hacer mi trabajo y para saciar tu curiosidad ya todo esta listo—buscando en el portafolios que tenia a lado.

Fue en ese momento que Harry salio de sus pensamientos.

¿Ah sí? Y se puede saber por que hasta ahora Draco, en unos minutos mas estaremos frente a los abogados de Oliver y no tengo ni idea de las condiciones de la situación y si a eso le sumas a la calculadora de mi madre, definitivamente no se que esperar, se supone que son de los mejores por eso les encargue en conjunto me apoyaran ¡Maldita sea!—dando un puñetazo al asiento, sacando así el estrés y la frustración que lo embargaban en esos momentos.

Tranquilízate Harry, no puede ser tan malo, aunque tu madre si que es dura de roer pero no imposible, esperemos que esto la haya ablandado un poco, es mujer debe tener sentimientos en alguna parte de su cuerpo ¿no?—decía preocupado Ron, muy pocas veces lo había visto tan alterado.

Aquí esta Potter— Dijo Draco dándole un fólder con los documentos necesarios para el encuentro de abogados que tendrían en escasos minutos— y no creo que poniéndote así consigas mucho, debes controlarte, tu sabes que los abogados somos como perros que huelen el miedo, así que de ti depende que tan bien salgas librado de esto.

Tienen razón, pero es que no me siento preparado para esto.

¿Y quién te dijo que deberías estarlo?—habló lo más serio el rubio, estos eran negocios y como tales deberían tratarse no importando que el involucrado fuese su amigo— lo único que puedes hacer es asimilarlo lo mas ecuánime posible, recuerda que están en juego tus sobrinas; y a menos que me equivoque, cosa que dudo, tu madre sacará las uñas para quedarse con la custodia y con ella la gran fortuna Potter, y tú y yo sabemos que a tu madre le da igual lo que pase con su familia, para muestra estás tú y más si no dejó heredero tu hermano, sino herederas, francamente sin presionarte más, pero esto de mandarte llamar tu madre de urgencia es una trampa, en lo que a mi respecta esto va hacer una carnicería.

Ante ellos se encontraba las puertas de la residencia Potter de Londres una de las tantas propiedades de la familia y también una por las cuales tendría que pelear y defender para sus protegidas. Descendieron de la limusina y al pie de la escalinata, era todo, ya no había tiempo para echarse atrás.

Bueno alguien más que quiera opinar sobre el asunto antes de entrar al infierno ¿Cara rajada? ¿Comadreja? ¿No? entonces ahora si es oficial bienvenidos a Londres "amigos".

¿Que te pareció?

Bueno nos tamos leyendo

Ciao

Suri


	8. Chapter 8

Hola

Hola

Aquí les dejo esto

Yuna Granger, gracias por seguir leyendo, es para ti.

CAPITULO 8

Hermione vivía en un suburbio de Londres, ya que no le gustaba el bullicio de la ciudad, se habían mudado y comprado esa casa a la muerte de su madre, abandonando así el apaciguador Witgate, pero sin dejar esa tranquilidad que la confortaba tanto al llegar después de un día de trabajo en la escuela, por eso decidió vivir en Kingston y sin reclamos su familia aceptó. Su padre Ted Granger ahora un investigador y estudioso de la naturaleza, descuido en alguna forma el ser responsable de su hogar a la muerte de su pareja sentimental recluyéndose en sus investigaciones que realizaba para la universidad, recayendo el yugo de cabeza de familia a Hermy, con Ginny aunque no le daba dolores de cabeza frecuentemente, ya con su mayoría de edad era en una chica que sabia lo que quería y luchaba por ello, no le sabia de novio alguno, talvez ya no tenían la misma comunicación como cuando eran pequeñas.

Sin querer el paso del tiempo afectó en cierta manera las relaciones familiares, cada quien por su lado, ocupándose de sus prioridades. Eso la hacía sentirse fracasada, su familia sin querer se estaba desbaratando, así que pensó que no había mejor momento para hacer un viaje familiar que este, todo sea por reafirmar los lazos de amor que con el tiempo se habían roído y que con el apoyo de Luna tendría suficiente para lograrlo.

¿Te sientes mejor? Toma –la rubia le extendió un pañuelo—sécate esas lágrimas, hemos llegado y no querrás que tu padre y hermana te vean así, pensaran que en lugar de un viaje de placer, asistimos a un funeral; anda yo estaré contigo en todo momento, te lo prometo, saldrás de esto, no importa cuanto nos lleve…— tratando de poner un poco de humor a la situación—… así nos hagamos ancianas—sonriendo y abriendo la puerta del taxi—ven, ánimo Hermy, tu puedes, enséñame una de tus grandes sonrisas vamos ¿si?

Estoy conciente Luna, pero me resulta un poco difícil, aunque tienes razón para variar ¿Cuándo no eh?— contesta ya más calmada la ojos chocolate y forzando una mueca en sus labios—lo intentaré, de aquí en adelante ya nada de mirar atrás, ojala la noticia de pasar el resto de las vacaciones en Witgate no termine en desastre, aunque con Ginny no tendré problemas mi padre pondrá excusas, ya me parece escucharlo.

Pareciendo que nombró al diablo y apareciendo el señor Granger en la escalinata de la casa.

Mira—Le mostró con un movimiento de cabeza a Hermione— hablando del rey de Roma y el buey que se asoma. — Al parecer a la rubia no le caía bien del todo el padre de su amiga, por dejar sobre sus hombros la carga de su familia, aunque trataba de no juzgar, a veces se le salía una que otro improperio. Simplemente lo franca no lo podía tener guardado así era ella.

¡LUNA! Que es mi padre del que hablas—sonó falsamente molesta con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Y? –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros— es un dicho muy conocido yo solamente lo recite.

Aja, sabes que olvídalo y entremos—sabiendo que a perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos, lo dejó pasar, tomó su equipaje, pagó al chofer y ambas se dirigieron a encontrarse con la familia de la castaña.

Sentados en una amplia habitación, que Harry reconoció como el despacho de su fallecido padre James Potter, decorada lujosamente, con estanterías llenas de libros de contabilidad, con un enorme escritorio hecho de madera preciosa junto a la ventana panorámica y cuadros de los antecesores de tan antigua familia en las paredes, un reloj antiguo encima de la gran chimenea construida por los inviernos que eran realmente fríos, ya que su padre en vida pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. El lugar siempre le pareció lúgubre, ya que a él no le gustaba estar encerrado. Y a pesar del tiempo le gustaba menos y lo ponía nervioso como cuando niño.

Esto cada vez me gusta menos—comentaba el ojiverde—nos han hecho esperar casi una hora.

No te desesperes Potter, simplemente son tácticas de intimidación—Decía el rubio—nos quieren hacer creer que controlan la situación.

Es cierto Harry—afirmaba el pelirrojo que a su vez se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata— hemos estado en casos similares y siempre se manejan de esta manera, haciendo que la contraparte actué de manera precipitada y cometa muchos errores que al final solo logran la perdida total del pleito.

No había ni bien terminado de hablar los amigos, cuando las puertas a sus espaldas se abrieron y por ellas cruzaron su madre Lady Lilian viuda de Potter, seguía igual de soberbia, fría y calculadora tal como la había dejado, no había cambiado para nada, estaba tal como la recordaba y tras ella dos hombres de trajes impecables ambos con portafolios en mano. Al parecer uno de ellos el abogado de su madre y el albacea de su hermano. Inmediatamente se pararon y pusieron a la defensiva esto iba a ser la guerra.

Querido, se ve que el tiempo te ha hecho madurar.

Madre y contigo ha sido generoso.

Bien dejémonos de halagos y vayamos al grano.

Pero hija tendría que posponer mi proyecto y…

Con una mirada enviada a Luna le dio a entender "te lo dije don pretextos".

La rubia sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Puedes tramitar un permiso en la Universidad, serán unas vacaciones para reencontrarnos como familia, por favor.

Pero Ginny empezará sus cursos y…

Por mi no hay problema—comento una pelirroja de castaños ojos—entró en septiembre, así que empezaré a empacar y aunque no me gusta la naturaleza mucho, tengo curiosidad de donde vivieron con mama, sé que no la conocí, pero quiero ir, yo te apoyo Hermy.

Esta bien—contesto resignado Ted Granger— ¿Cuándo partimos?

Mañana al amanecer, Luna nos acompañara.¿alguna pregunta más antes de comer?—  
Al parecer ya se había recuperado la castaña de su desastrosa mañana. Y animada agregó— serán unas vacaciones inolvidables, ya verán, no se arrepentirán.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que me pidas eso?—gritaba exaltado el pelinegro.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, esperando que volaran cosas por la habitación.

Siéntate Harry, discutiremos esto civilizadamente—murmuro Ron sujetándole del brazo para que se calmara.

Pero Ron ¿han escuchado semejante estupidez?—conmocionado el ojiverde seguía explayándose—Por supuesto que no me voy a casar, para darte gusto ¡Maldición! Soy un adulto, no un niño al que puedes imponer madre.

Eso no esta a discusión, tu padre lo estipulo así, quien hereda el titulo debe casarse inmediatamente, para recibir la fortuna y propiedades Potter y es irrevocable, de no ser así…—decía burlonamente la pelirroja.

Pero tú sabias que yo lo rechazaría y has preparado esto para quedarte con todo ¿no es así?—gritaba colérico Harry.

En caso de que no aceptara ser el futuro conde de Witgate—explico el albacea de Oliver—todo pasa a manos de Lady Lilian Potter y la condesa también se quedaría con la custodias de las niñas Lady Sara y Lady Amy Potter.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, por supuesto que no dejaría a sus sobrinas con esa mujer, aunque el no sabia nada de niños, tomaría el toro por los cuernos, aceptaría la responsabilidad, se lo debía a Oliver.

Muy bien madre esto acaba de empezar, la guerra no termina aquí. Y sin más que decir salieron del lugar.

Ron, Draco preparen sus maletas y avísale a Molly que llegamos a cenar, nos vamos a Witgate— Esto era una locura, pero el era aún más loco, esta vez no dejaría las cosas pasar, ahora actuaría como lo que era un hombre.

Nos estamos leyendo

Xaos

Suri


	9. Chapter 9

Espero les guste, va para ti Yuna mi fiel seguidora en este foro jejeje

Espero les guste, va para ti Yuna mi fiel seguidora en este foro jejeje

CAPITULO 9

El camino a Witgate era hermoso y más en estas épocas del año, se mostraba con tanta vida. En el que pasó los mejores veranos de su vida. Eran mediados de julio y recordaba con gran nostalgia su infancia con sus inseparables amigos, instintivamente se llevó la mano a la pequeña cicatriz en su frente y sonrió rememorando el porque de ella, una niña de hermosos ojos color chocolate y cabellera rizada castaña y sin más se sumergió en sus recuerdos…

Caminaban por un sendero entre el bosque, habían quedado encontrarse a las afueras de la casa de los Weasley casi al amanecer, solamente así podrían pescar algo decente, al menos era eso lo que tenían planeado, Ron, Draco, Hermione y él; que aunque a los chicos no les hacía gracia juntarse con una niña, él siempre los convencía para que la dejaran entrar y convivir en el grupo, no sin antes haberse ganado el apodo impuesto por los revoltosos amigos, que a pesar de tener casi la misma edad, puesto que Hermione era la menor del grupo por meses, su estatura no le ayudaba y parecía mas pequeña de lo que en realidad era, así fue que los chicos acordaron en llamarle "la peke", aunque a ella eso le molestaba, se acostumbró, al menos era mejor que "enana o pigmea", y con el tiempo le resto importancia, eso era mejor que estar sola, ya que era la hija del profesor de la pequeña escuela de la villa y como tal la trataban y relegaban, ella triste no hacía otra cosa que perderse en los libros que tanto le gustaban, pues no la ofendían y nunca le fallarían , haciendo de ella una niña tímida y reservada; con Harry se llevaba bien, porque entre sus amigos, él era el que ponía más entusiasmo en aprender, era después de ella el alumno favorito de su padre, así fue que entre esas horas de estudio después de clases, su relación de compañeros paso a una de verdadera y sincera amistad. Ella siempre iba prendada de él, cosa por la cual sus amigos discutían frecuentemente por eso. Pero el pasaba olímpicamente de ellos, en verdad se sentía identificado con ella, era la primer mujer, si se podía llamar así a esa criatura que se veía tan frágil, que le transmitía un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad y aunque en ese momento no lo supo distinguir, aseguraría que una especie de cariño de hecho el mas hermoso "amor", cosa que en su casa no encontraría.

Pero ese día en especial lo recordarían de por vida…  
Ya habían llegado a las orillas del pequeño rió; Ron traía la cesta con deliciosos bocadillos sustraídos sin permiso de la cocina de su madre Molly Weasley, una estupenda cocinera, además de frituras, dulces y refrescos, Draco se encargaba de las cañas y anzuelos; y Hermione y el de el cebo y las cubetas.  
Sin saber porque empezaron a discutir, el caso es que Ron siempre se metía con ella y la molestaba mucho, mas que Draco y en un descuido torpe por parte de ella, pero tramado por Ron para sacar su frustración de el pleito, le metió el pie y ella se tropezó cayendo al rió, a ninguno le paso por la mente que ella no sabía nadar, sino hasta que la vieron desesperada dar manotazos y gritando, sin pensarlo Harry se introdujo en las aguas frías tan apresuradamente que no sintió la herida que se había hecho en la frente al golpear con una roca filosa, lo que a él más le importaba en esos momentos era su pequeña amiga, al fin librado ese mojado obstáculo, Harry se enojó mucho con su pelirrojo amigo y les hizo saber a él como a Draco que nunca mas le volvieran a exponer de esa manera, desde entonces los tres chicos cuidaban de ella como la hermana que no tuvieron, Harry se propuso firmemente enseñarle a nadar para que en el futuro no pasase por semejante susto otra vez.  
Definitivamente ese día lo recordaría el resto de su vida. Se decía para si mismo en sus pensamientos. Sin haberse dado cuenta que alguien sostenía una mano en su hombro.

Una moneda por tus pensamientos amigo—comentó el pelirrojo, viendo hacia al horizonte la espectacular puesta de sol sobre el lago.

¡Ah! Ron, que me decías—contestó el ojiverde saliendo de sus felices recuerdos —lo siento es que estaba… pensando.

Todos te esperan adentro, mi madre me ha mandado a buscarte y como no la quiero hacer enojar tan pronto y tengo ya mucha hambre…pues aquí me tienes, jejejejejeje, así que vamos, apresúrate, antes que el hurón me deje sin postre.

Jajajajajaja, esta bien, ya es muy tarde, —dijo el pelinegro—gracias por permitirnos quedarnos a Malfoy y a mí aquí con ustedes esta noche, mañana nos presentaremos en la mansión de Witgate.

Necesito pensar que haré, en estos momentos solo quiero descansar y reponer fuerzas, presiento que mañana será un día muy largo.

Después de una suculenta cena y una charla amena en la mesa de los Weasley, se despidieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, las cuales eran las mismas que usaban cuando pequeños, entonces un deje de melancolía entro en su corazón.

Vamos levántense ya es tarde—gritaba eufórica una pelirroja de ojos castaños—  
¡Que flojos! ¡Arriba trío de perezosos!

¡Dios! Que le dan a esta niña de desayunar ¿baterías?—decía amodorrada una rubia restregándose los ojos y mirando en su reloj de pulsera la hora—todavía es de madrugada, ni siquiera canta el gallo.

Tranquilízate Ginny, Witgate no se va a ir a ninguna parte—desperezándose comentaba la castaña— guarda tus energías para la limpieza de la casa, que mucha falta te van a hacer.

¡Perdón!, por ser la mas entusiasta del grupo, pero deben reconocer que la edad las esta alcanzando, jajajajajajaja—soltó sin mas quebrándose de risa la pequeña de la familia Granger echando a correr antes que la atraparan por semejante comentario—anciana la ultima, jajajajajaja.

¡Ginny! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Y esos modales? ¡Has escuchado Hermy! nos ha dicho viejas, ¡viejos lo cerros y reverdecen! Querida— gritó indignada falsamente la ojiazul.

Escuincla malcriada, la consentiste mucho amiga, ya me imagino, pobre del marido que atrape, le anticipó un dolor de cabeza seguro, mis sinceras condolencias para el pobre diablo, te lo juro—murmuro entre dientes para ella, pero sin querer Hermy la escuchó.

¡Luna! No puedo creer que te dejes llevar así y caigas en sus bromas—enfatizaba la ojos chocolate.

¿Qué?

Sabes bien que, mejor vámonos, a este paso llegaremos al atardecer,

Esta bien, pero tu hermana me provoca, yo solo me defiendo, eso no es malo, estoy en mi derecho.

Como digas, anda vamos.

¿Qué era ese ruido?—le preguntaba Harry al rubio bajando las escaleras.

El clan Weasley roncando, sabes que cuentas conmigo Cara Rajada, pero es la última vez que dormimos en casa de la comadreja.

No estabas quejándote anoche saboreando ese postre frió de fresas de Molly—  
Comento el ojiverde sonriendo burlonamente.

Cállate Potter, ese tema no se toca y pobre de tí si sale de aquí—siseó.

Guárdate tus amenazas para el trabajo, Malfoy. Al menos sabemos que tienes un lado…mmm, jajajajajaja.

¡POTTER!

¡ES HERMOSO!—dijeron al unísono, sujetándose a las ventanillas del auto, la rubia y la pelirroja, mirándose a la cara y sonriendo por ello.

Vaya que lo es, y mucho más bonito de lo que recuerdo—mencionó con nostalgia la castaña, sintiendo en su hombro la mano de su padre en señal de apoyo y regalándole una consoladora sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

Y bien ¿a donde vamos?—preguntando al volante la ojiazul.

Mira, quiebra en la siguiente esquina a la derecha y sigue en recta unos doscientos metros mas—la guiaba su amiga, diciéndole por donde seguir— ahí detente enfrente de esa cafetería—señaló con el dedo—apenas aceptaron hacer el viaje, me puse en contacto con la señora Sprout y le pareció una buena idea, así que nos prestará su planta alta para hospedarnos, pero tendremos que hacerla apta para habitarla.

Al parecer le agrada que hayamos regresado, al menos por estás vacaciones. Esto augura cosas buenas ¿no creen?—dijo la castaña suspirando soñadoramente por un nuevo comienzo.

nos leemos luego

besos

suri


	10. Chapter 10

Hola me tarde mucho, pero aquí lo tienes Yuna Granger, especial para ti

Hola me tarde mucho, pero aquí lo tienes Yuna Granger, especial para ti

CAPITULO 10

Aunque Harry no lo quería anteponía sus obligaciones a sus deseos, de hecho desde pequeño, casi siempre era así.

Era cierto que había que empezar una vida nueva con nuevos retos, pero tan solo días atrás, al bajar del barco, lo único que tenia en mente era localizar a Jean; mas sin embargo en estos momentos ya no sólo era él, tendría que trasladar sus oficinas generales a Londres, casarse y cuidar de dos niñas pequeñas, que en estos momentos deberían estar en Witgate hall, pero no era así.

Habían llegado a medio día a la mansión Potter en Witgate hall, la casa cuna, donde la dinastía se había formado y ahora era su turno de tomar las riendas de cuya propiedad  
se erguía imponente, como un gigante en esa tierra, cimentada entre un espeso y verde bosque con un lago en el horizonte en contraste con los bellísimos atardeceres y magníficos amaneceres, en pocas palabras un lugar de ensueño donde parecía que el tiempo no pasaba.

Una mujer de edad avanzada y baja estatura, de pelo canoso sujetado en un moño, esperaba en la entrada, era el ama de llaves.

¡Joven Harry!—pronunció con enorme cariño, azorada, llevándose las manos a la boca ahogando un sollozo de alegría.

¿Es usted? ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Dios mió! ¡Como añoraba esto! ¡Mi pequeño niño!

Con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos esperaba el ojiverde a la mujer.

Poppy, me alegra que sigas aquí—dijo estrechándola en sus brazos.

Los sirvientes después de su hermano Oliver, eran quienes lo querían y le demostraban su cariño y el los consideraba como su verdadera familia, era el hijo no querido, el rechazado.

Vamos Potter, mostrando tu lado tierno, no ganaremos,

Cállate hurón, como a ti nadie te quiere.

Para ya comadreja.

Joven Draco, joven Ron, me alegro que estén aquí, también se quedaran con nosotros ¿verdad?—dijo con esperanza el ama de llaves parando en seco la discusión.

No lo se, lo que disponga aquí—contesto el rubio, señalando a Harry— el nuevo conde de Witgate—recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte del pelinegro.

No le gustaba para nada el título obtenido, pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

¡Oh mi lord! Lo siento, que torpeza la mía, deben venir cansados y sedientos a estas horas del día—avergonzada mencionó Poppy, al checar la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Finnigan— llamó la mujer a un mozo joven— lleva el equipaje de los señores a sus habitaciones que te dije en la mañana.

Witgate hall tenia veinte habitaciones, una gran sala oval con vista al lindo jardín de setos y hermosas flores, un salón enorme de baile, una extensa y antigua biblioteca, aunque con los avances tecnológicos y el Internet, los libros nunca se reemplazarían; las escaleras de mármol con las blancas columnas que parecía se sostenían la casa, impresionaban a simple vista y la lámpara en forma de araña en el techo, hacía que contrastara lo antiguo con la era moderna de hoy.

¿Qué era aquí, una cueva?—chilló una pelirroja de ojos castaños.

No lloriquees, señorita yo tengo la energía del mundo y mueve ese trasero o te empujo—decía molesta una rubia, sosteniendo tres maletas— ¿Qué crees que esto no pesa?

¡Hermy! Encierra a tu dragona.

Ya chicas, tregua, apiádense de nosotros ¿quieren? Llevan toda la mañana así –contestaba molesta la castaña— ¿Qué, no se cansan?

¡NOOOOO!—gritaron al unísono y girándose cada quien para un lado diferente.

Estaba harta, la vena en la sien le palpitaba, ni masajeándose con las yemas de los dedos se le paraba el dolor de cabeza.

Ya basta—gritó la castaña—vengan las dos aquí—señalo el lugar frente a ella, con gesto hastiado— y estréchense las manos ¡AHORA!

Pero… pero—dijeron las revoltosas.

Pero nada, ya es hora de que maduren.

Está bien, lo sentimos—dijeron como niñas regañadas.

Al fin, ojala esto dure… un día, con eso me conformo—pensó la ojos chocolate—esto va a llevarme mas tiempo de lo que creí.

Poppy ¿y las niñas? mis sobrinas ¿Dónde están? Creí que…

¿Que estarían aquí mi lord?—preguntó dubitativamente.

De hecho sí, eso pensaba.

Vera—decía Poppy apretándose las manos nerviosamente— ya hace mas de un mes de la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada y…

Y que mujer, continua—intrigado por saber su paradero empezaba a pensar lo peor.

Tranquilo amigo—susurró Ron posando una mano en su hombro—deja que nos explique.

Afortunadamente sonó el teléfono y el ama de llaves contesto automáticamente.

Disculpen—dijo la mujer—buenas tardes, Mansión del conde Potter, Lady Kays si diga.

Aja, sí—y volteo a ver a Harry—yo se lo diré, no se preocupe, que se diviertan.

¿Qué pasa Poppy?

Es su tía Lady Kays.

¿Tonks?

Sí.

¿Y qué quería? Tiene tiempo que no se de ella.

Bueno…—respiró profundo y lo soltó todo de una vez—que las niñas se quedaran con ella otros días más, en la casa del pequeño poblado, con el propósito de irles preparando para su encuentro.

¿Qué se piensa Tonks? ¿Qué soy un ogro?—preguntó molesto el ojiverde.

Pues a decir verdad Harry, en estos momentos si lo pareces amigo—respondió el pelirrojo.

Apoyo a la comadreja, cara rajada, tienes aspecto de pocos amigos y si te vieran las pequeñas así, con esto te digo todo, hasta yo saldría corriendo de aquí.

Tienen razón, lo reconozco, no estoy de buen humor y en lo que se me pasa, aprovechemos para poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Como ven el caso, que tanto tiempo se llevara, su trabajo en Nueva York los espera y yo…

Dialogaba el trío de jóvenes en lo que tomaban unas tazas de café americano, para no abandonar la costumbre de su acogedora ciudad americana.

Poppy de casualidad no tendrás en la cocina unos pastelitos o ya de perdiz unas galletitas, digo para acompañar a este solitario cafecito jejejejejejeje.

Parece que fue ayer—comentaba la ama de llaves—no han cambiado mucho, siguen con la misma esencia.

No se preocupe señora Poppy, la comadreja sigue igual de glotona.

No importa lo que digas hurón, yo se que también quieres de esos ricos pastelitos.

Entiendo chicos, ahora mismo se los traigo—retirándose de inmediato y dejando conversar en privado al trío.

Weasley y yo hablamos y… hemos decidido trasladar nuestras oficinas generales a Londres, gracia a las telecomunicaciones se pueden hacer maravillas desde cualquier parte del mundo, incluso desde aquí, una laptop y una banda ancha es suficiente, para no estar desconectados del mundo, pero debo de reconocer que soy de ciudad, aunque el campo tiene lo suyo, prefiero la civilización y el bullicio—comento el rubio.

Me alegra saber eso amigos, su apoyo lo es todo en estos momentos, entre mi madre presionándome, la arpía de Cho rondándome, el título y sus responsabilidades, mis sobrinas y…localizar a Jean, no tengo cabeza para más.

Y como al parecer, vamos a tardar un buen tiempo aquí pues…

Te quiero encomendar Ron, que regreses a Londres y averigües todo lo que puedas sobre el paradero de Luna y Jean: domicilio, teléfono, dirección, celular, donde trabajan y si tienen novio, pareja o amante si es preciso, te lo encargo amigo—no sabía porque, pero estaba decidido a dar con ella, algo le decía que pronto se verían de nuevo.

Y no sabía que tan cerca estaba de eso.

Deja todo en mis manos, de hecho parto en cuanto me acabe estos bocadillos—haciendo que Draco rodara los ojos—y mañana que regrese traeré las mejores noticias, solo espero no encontrarme con la araña de la supermodelo, seria muy mala suerte toparme con Chang, se me eriza los vellos de la piel nada más de pensar en eso—haciendo que rieran a carcajadas los tres— Jajajajajajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado

nos tamos leyendo

sale cuídense besos

suri


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

CAPITULO 11

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, ya para entonces se habían instalado las chicas y el Sr. Granger en el pequeño apartamento que les prestaron y que solo usarían por unos cuantos días, al menos hasta que la antigua residencia Granger en las afueras del poblado estuviera apta para ser habitada por ellos.

Al fin cansados del ajetreo y las discusiones sin sentido entre su amiga Luna y la diablilla de Ginny, decidieron salir a caminar, dando un paseo por los alrededores para despejarse y conocer el lugar.

A pesar de ser un pequeño poblado Witgate contaba con los servicios básicos de una pequeña ciudad, incluso un pequeño hotel, tiendas de comestibles, farmacias, un hospital muy bien equipado, heladerías, cafeterías, cybers, escuelas, centros de diversión, la capilla blanca era hermosa tenia un reloj en la torre mayor y frente a ella un lindo parque de frondosos árboles con un kiosco al centro, juegos infantiles y bancas para descansar y platicar, todo contrastaba con el anaranjado y rosados de los atardeceres, en fin contaba con lo necesario para no extrañar la civilización; un pueblo con vida nocturna se empezaba a mostrar al irse iluminando los establecimientos abiertos entre ellos algunos pubs, uno que otro auto transitaba por sus calles pavimentadas y limpias.

¿Y esto es un pueblo?—pregunto asombrada Ginny.

Apoyo a la demonio, es increíble lo que hace la civilización—dijo la rubia, mirando por todas partes— francamente creí que vería ovejas, cerdos y vacas, caminos de terrecería y uno que otro fornido campesino.

Lamento decepcionarte amiga, pero la edad media quedo siglos atrás—comento burlonamente la castaña.

¿Crees que haya soportado el paso del tiempo la casa papa?

No lo se hija, pero mañana lo descubriremos, hoy nos relajaremos lo que queda del día, espero encontrar algún viejo amigo.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una mujer de unos cincuenta años, aunque su vitalidad y belleza mostraban a una mujer mas joven con una cabellera con corte moderno en capas hasta los hombros de color negro azulado y unos ojos color violeta que enmarcaba su rostro, así era Lady Ninphadora duquesa de Kays, mejor conocida como la tía Tonks; única, especial y sin pelos en la lengua al hablar, franca como ella sola, la hermana pequeña de James Potter, la revoltosa de la familia que a diferencia de el, ella si disfruto de su vida, siempre llevando la contraria con tal de conseguir su felicidad y aunque enviudo cinco años atrás y no tuvo hijos, eso no hizo mella en ella para no derramar su amor para con los seres que la rodeaban, al fin y al cabo una digna Potter, cabezotas y testarudos como solo ellos podían ser.

Tía Tonks ¿podemos comprar un helado?—decía una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes de apenas unos seis años de edad, haciendo pucheritos en el pedido, juntando sus manitas y poniendo ojitos picaros—por favor ¿si?

Amy no debes de rogar, una señorita respetable no hace eso—contestaba una pelinegra de ojos azules de nueve años de edad.

Esta bien Sara, el helado es delicioso, no te apetece uno a ti también, anda vayan a comprarlos yo aquí las espero.

No yo no quiero, gracias Lady Kays, lo siento, tía Tonks, pero me es un poco difícil acostumbrarme—decía ruborizada Sara—pero si usted quiere, yo los traigo.

No te preocupes linda, todo a su tiempo—le susurraba a la pequeña, dándole un abrazo que le infundía el cariño que necesitaba—toma, con esto les alcanza para tres helados.

Y sin más la niña se fue con su hermanita a comprar.

Y en cuestión de segundos todo cambio, se escucho el patinar de las llantas de un auto, gritos y un golpe seco.

¡AMYYYYYYYY! ¡HERMIONEEE!

Una mujer castaña yacía tirada al borde de la acera con un cachorro entre los brazos y un par de niñas pequeñas sentadas a un lado de ella.

De inmediato un tumulto se formo alrededor del accidente.

¡Por Dios! ¡Amy estas bien pequeña –grito Tonks estrechándola y postrándose donde se encontraba la joven – alguien llame a una ambulancia por favor—dijo angustiada.

No es necesario, me encuentro bien—contesto Hermione parándose con el perrito en perfectas condiciones—lo ve.

Hermione Granger que susto nos has pegado, mira que arriesgarte de esa manera por un costal de pulgas—grito la pelirroja molesta por la situación.

El cachorrito se encontraba temblando entre sus brazos—es un ser vivo que esperabas—

Refuto la ojos chocolate.

Amiga tiene razón tu hermana, has hecho una locura, pudo terminar peor que esto.

Pero no paso; así que tranquilícense ¿si? Soy yo la que debería de estar afectada.

Pero hija, desde cuando eres tan atrevida, tu no eras así.

Pues entonces a partir de hoy conocerán a la nueva Hermione Granger.

Parecía que la habían invocado con el pensamiento. Las malas noticias siempre llegaban primero ¿o no?

Ahora si peor no le podía ir. A las puertas de Witgate hall, estaba una de sus peores pesadillas. Cho Chang.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—gritaba colérico el ojiverde— ¡Lárgate! No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Tu madre cariño, una mujer muy… interesante—contesto burlonamente e intentándose acercar al moreno para besarlo— y a mi también me da mucho gusto verte amor, otra vez.

Pues a mi no, así que regresa por donde viniste ya que no eres bien recibida—dijo Harry empujándola y señalándole la salida.

¿Qué son esos gritos Potter?—pregunto su rubio amigo saliendo de la sala de estar donde estaba chocando los expedientes del caso de Harry fijándose en la situación—

¡Ahhhh! Pero que tenemos aquí, las brujas salen a las doce—dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera— creo que has llegado temprano Chang.

Como siempre Draco sacando a relucir lo peor de ti, por eso estas como estas.

Gracias querida viniendo de ti es un halago, pero aun así no te haría el favor ¿sabes?

Tengo malos ratos, pero no malos gustos y tu entras en los últimos, francamente cara rajada no se que le viste a esta… mejor lo dejamos así, no quiero ensuciarme la boca, no vales la pena, así que tienes 10 segundos para mover esas largas piernas antes de que suelte a los perros.

Has oído, Malfoy habla enserio, pero si dudas y quieres averiguarlo, te dejo que lo pienses y sin mas se retiro el pelinegro.

Esta casa es muy fría y yo necesito calor, así que me voy por el momento, nos vemos luego mi amor.

Si, si lo que digas y con suerte consigues con que calentarte en el camino—Draco la termino sacando de la casa de un empujón, cerrando la puerta tras de si – Y SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE, ¡NO VUELVAS! –termino de gritarle.

¡Pobrecito! tía Tonks, mira como esta, seguro se perdió, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?¿si?

Me lo dejas por favor—decía la pequeña haciendo pucheritos.

Amy el cachorro lo salvo la señorita, así que se puede decir que es suyo, yo no puedo disponer de su propiedad ¿entiendes?—la pequeña asintió triste.

Hermione noto el flechazo de cariño que surgió entre el cachorrito blanco de pelaje rizado y la niña, entonces se lo acerco y lo puso en su regazo.

No se preocupe señora—decía la castaña, algo en esa mujer le parecía familiar.

Dime Tonks querida—muy bien Tonks y usted llámeme Hermione.

De hecho les quería pedirles un favor, nosotros acabamos de llegar y… estamos en un apartamento no se si lo conozcan la cafetería de la Sra Sprout, por lo que no podemos llevar mascotas ahí. Así que ¿me harías un favor Amy?—le pregunto a la pequeña y la niña asintió— ¿podrías cuidar del perrito por mi?

En lo que nos instalamos en un lugar mas adecuado—la niña sonrió y grito llena de felicidad.

¡SARA! ¡TIA TONKS! ¡HAN ESCUCHADO! ¡SIIIII! ¡CUIDARE DE COCO!

¿De coco? Preguntaron todos.

Si de coco, porque es blanco como el helado que mas me gusta el de sabor coco.

¿Verdad que es bonito?—si es bonito— contestaron sonriendo por la ocurrencia de la niña.

Vamos Sara, ven juguemos con coco—dijo Amy con el rostro iluminado de felicidad, echando a correr tras el perrito.

Muy bien Hermione, es un trato—dijo Tonks estrechándose las manos—ahora por favor acompáñenos, mi casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, así le atenderemos eso pequeños raspones que sufrió por su osadía—haciendo avergonzar un poco a la castaña—aunque déjeme decirle que le celebro el hecho de hacerlo, fue muy valiente de su parte y también muy arriesgado.

Me alegro que no le haya sucedido nada más de esas pequeñas heridas Hermione y gracias por permitir conservar el cachorro.

Sabe no tiene mucho que estas pequeñas perdieron a sus padres y… es difícil, les ha dado una gran alegría—Hermy conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de perdida y no hizo mas que identificarse mas con las pequeñas, un cariño surgió hacia ellas.

El tiempo paso rápido y para cuando terminaron un café y unos dulces en la residencia de Tonks, era tiempo de la despedida y sin esperarlo la pequeña Amy se abalanzó sobre Hermy y le dio un enorme abrazo y un tímido beso en la mejilla, viéndose ambas a los rostros con unas enormes sonrisas, todos los presentes quedaron asombrados a la muestra de afecto de la niña, pues habían escuchado con atención el relato de Tonks, los Granger y Luna salieron de aquella hermosa casa con la promesa de que pronto se volverían.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada al poblado de Witgate, que mas parecía una pequeña ciudad. Y al fin lograron hacer habitable la antigua residencia de los Granger, motivo por el cual esta tarde se celebraría una pequeña fiesta en el jardín de la residencia para hacer oficial la reinauguración y bienvenida a la familia.

Ahí se encontraban la Sra. Sprout, Tonks, Sara, Amy y coco corriendo por todo el lugar, Víctor Krum un joven y apuesto doctor que la asistió al día siguiente del accidente ya que el dolor de los raspones no la dejaban dormir y con el que en un par de días se habían echo buenos amigos, el papá de Luna, su socio Sirius Black y Remus Lupin un ingeniero amigo de ambos y que estresados por el trabajo decidieron tomarse un fin de semana para visitarlas y los señores Weasley únicos amigos del señor Granger.

No recordaba cuando se había sentido así, rodeada de gente que la quería y estimaba, extrañamente se sentía en casa; acostada bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito un frondoso roble, en cuanto se instalaron en su casa, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a dejar flores a su madre al cementerio del poblado que quedaba en las afueras del mismo; una sonrisa melancólica invadió el rostro de la castaña y las palabras salieron de su boca—te extraño tanto mamá, no importa el tiempo que pase siempre me harás falta, pero también se que estas aquí en mi corazón—llevándose la mano al pecho— y que nunca nos dejaras del todo—pero el grito de su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

¡HERMIONEEEEE! ¡HERMIONEEE!

¡Por Dios! Ginny te oigo perfectamente, si sigues gritando así te quedaras afónica—contesto la ojos chocolate, levantándose con cuidado ya que traía una falda hasta las rodillas y que se amoldaba a su cuerpo con el viento y una blusa de manga corta ambas prendas de algodón y de color marfil, ideal para el verano junto con unas sandalias de piso.

Lo siento Hermy, pero hace media hora que te buscamos y…—decía la pelirroja jugando con su pelo enroscándolo en sus dedos—si no fuera por que mi papá me dijo donde encontrarte… pero en fin, el caso es que la comida ya esta servida todos esperan por ti.

Esta bien, solo estaba recordando a mamá, me alegra que me hayan acompañado—comentaba con una sonrisa en los labios y abrazando a Ginny mientras caminaban de regreso al jardín— no podía haber hecho esto sin ustedes, ¡Gracias! Por apoyarme, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, tú, papá y Luna son lo más importante para mí, nunca lo dudes— girándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

Si lo sé, pero no me gusta que te pongas sentimental—rodando los ojos— y si, yo también te quiero.

Parece que te gusta el campo ¿eh?

No esta mal— contestó la pelirroja encogiendo los hombros y mostrando una mirada traviesa en sus ojos castaños, vestía unos short y una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo—pero puede mejorar.

Ginny, no estarás buscando problemas ¿o si? Y… por favor, no provoques a Luna.

Tratare, aunque no prometo nada—dijo alejándose y tomando un lugar en la mesa al lado de Víctor.

¿Dónde te habías metido?—preguntó su amiga rubia— ya era hora de que aparecieras, tu hermana me estaba volviendo loca, pobre de tu amigo, esta de buen ver y tu hermana te lo va a espantar—girándose hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, viendo como les hacia una cara de niña buena.

¡LUNA! Ginny no me va a espantar a nadie, Víctor es sólo mi amigo, no veas cosas donde no las hay, además ya hable con ella, espero se calme por un tiempo, pero tú también pon de tu parte Lu y ayúdame a llevar la fiesta en paz ¿quieres?

Sigues pensando en el ¿verdad? En James.

No, no se, ¡si! ¡si! Siempre sabes lo que me pasa ¿eh?

Bueno—se miro las uñas la rubia— años de práctica.

Ya sabes si…

No, todavía no, faltan unos días mas para los resultados y no me quiero preocupar antes,

Lo que pase lo tomare lo mejor posible, con valor y … amor.

La comida se pasó entre risas y remembranzas, todos satisfechos y felices, Molly se había encargado de preparar los platillos tan suculentos que degustaron, por lo cual se habían limpiado literalmente los platos. La señora Sprout puso el postre, un delicioso pastel de tres leches con ricas fresas y duraznos, Sirius y Víctor trajeron los vinos de mesa para brindar y Tonks con las niñas se unieron con un tarro de sabroso helado de coco.

Al termino del la reunión, todos se despidieron agradecidos por la invitación y prometiendo regresar para repetir la ocasión, solo Tonks y las niñas con coco quedaron y entonces….se dirigió a Hermione.

Querida niña, tal vez esto te parezca fuera de lugar pero…

¿Qué pasa Tonks?—preguntó la castaña mirando de reojo a las niñas cerciorándose que Luna y Ginny jugaban con las niñas y el cachorrito.

Necesito que me hagas un favor, las niñas tienen una institutriz, pero la madre de esta enfermó gravemente y por consiguiente la señorita Bones nos dejara de prestar sus servicios por lo menos lo que resta del verano, así que te pido que la sustituyas.

Pero Tonks soy maestra y… me marchare antes de que el verano finalice.

Con mayor razón Hermione, no hay tiempo para hacer entrevistas y las niñas están encariñadas contigo, eres la mejor opción, además, que mejor que tú para enseñarles, anda di que cuento contigo, yo te necesito, ellas te necesitan por favor sólo por el verano, total a lo mejor este sea su último verano en libertad, en septiembre es muy probable que las internen, entonces que me contestas.

¿Cómo que las internarán?—impresionada, volvió su mirada a las niñas y contestó— Son muy pequeñas e indefensas, no pueden…

¡Oh! ¡Claro que pueden!—dijo con un deje de impotencia y tristeza la tía—pero eso lo veremos después, lo que importa en estos momentos es tu respuesta.

Mmmm…siendo así—dudó la ojos chocolate, pero no abandonaría a esas criaturas inocentes, al menos por el verano—acepto.

¡Gracias Hermione!—le dijo estrechándola cariñosamente en un abrazo—estaré en deuda contigo eternamente.

¡SARA! ¡AMY! ¡NIÑAS, VENGAN AQUÍ!—les habló su tía.

Si tía Tonks—contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Les presento a su nueva institutriz, la señorita Hermione Granger.

¡HURRAAA! ¡QUE BIEN! –Gritó eufórica Amy corriendo alrededor de Hermione con coco y llena de alegría — ¡Gracias!— dijo Sara quien sólo asintió la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

¡GRACIASSSSSS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIASSSS!—decía Amy abrazada a la cintura de su nueva institutriz.

Una semana y media y todavía nada—estaba molesto el peliazabache—Ron ¿seguro que averiguaste bien?

Lo siento Harry, pero es todo lo que tengo—contesto desanimado el ojiazul.

Hacía unos días que regreso de Londres y sólo con la información de que Luna se había reportado a su trabajo, pero sólo para avisar que seguiría con sus vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y seguro de que Jean estaba con ella ya que las clases en la escuela primaria Byron donde trabajaba en Londres, se reiniciarían en septiembre, el también quería saber de Luna, se había comportado como un idiota en el barco, lo había echado todo a perder, pudo tener una relación bonita, que fuera creciendo con el tiempo y quien sabe, quizás hasta el matrimonio habría llegado—movió su cabeza no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, Ronald Weasley empedernido mujeriego en ¿matrimonio? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le había echo esa rubia de hermosos ojos azules? Estaba desahuciado, mejor dicho ¡enamorado!

Vamos ustedes dos, parecen zombis, once días aquí y ya me estoy oxidando, así que esta noche nos vamos de parranda—decía un rubio vestido totalmente de negro recargado en el marco de la entrada a la sala.

No cuenten conmigo, tengo otras cosas que hacer—dijo el ojiverde tomando su chaqueta negra de piel pues la noche refrescaba y saliendo de la casa.

Entonces, que comadreja ¿le entras? No me dejaras solo a mí la diversión ¿o si?

Seguro, eso es lo que necesito, distracción—se levanto el pelirrojo y agarro las llaves de la Hummer negra— yo manejo, pero tu pagas hurón.

Eran ya las 9 de la noche, tarde para una visita, pero no podía esperar mas, Cho había regresado a Londres, de Jean no sabría nada, hasta el inició de clases, ¿esperar? ¿Paciencia? Era lo último que tenía, en estos momentos, sólo le quedaban sus sobrinas.

Después de veinte minutos de manejar en su camioneta Ford lobo ya se encontraba a la puerta de la residencia de Tonks,

Volvió a fijarse en la hora de su reloj de pulsera y dudó, pero ya estaba ahí y escuchaba unas risas en el interior, así que decidió tocar.

Vamos pequeñas es hora de dormir, Amy lleva a coco a su cesta—decía la castaña, vestida con un camisón de seda azul que le llegaba a media pierna, a excepción del chofer y el jardinero los demás empleados eran mujeres y en la noche no había peligro de que algún hombre la viera en esas prendas y más porque encima traía una bata a juego.

Pero coco no quería dormir todavía, y lo tuvieron que corretear por toda la casa entre risas por lo resbaladizo del piso y el pobre cachorro caía y se volvía a poner en marcha, era divertido verlo una y otra vez caer, pero tenía que parar, mañana seguirían jugando, estaban en el recibidor cuando escucharon el timbre y Hermione decidió abrir, sin fijarse que de tanto correr y agacharse la bata se le había abierto dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo. Ya llevaban días viviendo y cuidando de ellas y la pequeña niña le empezó a decir mamá Hermy, a la castaña no le molesto al contrario le dio mucha ternura y dejo que le dijera así, la verdad le preocupaba más Sara era muy reservada y tímida, necesitaban tanto amor y ella se los daría.

Niñas, shhhhhh—les hizo señas con el dedo entre los labios— ¿Quién podrá ser? Su tía me dijo que llegaría tarde y además se llevo llaves, quizás la loca de mi hermana, veamos…—abrió la puerta y se quedo paralizada, al no reaccionar Amy se pego a sus piernas.

Mamá Hermy—la niña rubia de ojos verdes la movía y Sara se encontraba al otro costado de la castaña parada y sujetándose de su brazo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el señor?—preguntó Amy.

Eso le hizo regresar de su aturdimiento, instintivamente posó sus brazos sobre las niñas en forma de protección.

¡JAMESSS!—pronunciaron sus labios en forma de gritito ahogado.

¿Mamá Hermy? ¿Jean eres tú?—no lo podía creer frente a él la mujer por la que ha estado volviéndose loco de desesperación, pero ¿Por qué tenía a esas niñas y cómo es que se encontraba en ese lugar? ¿Acaso se había equivocado de dirección?

Que pequeño era el mundo y que larga noche les esperaba.

* * *

gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando

nos vemos

suri


End file.
